The Man With Eleven Faces
} |story name = The Man With Eleven Faces |created = DarthJacko09 |number = CS E2 |doctor = Eleventh Doctor |companions = Amy Pond Rory Williams |enemy = The Rani |year = Unknown |format = 1x 45 minute format |previous story = Divided They Stand |next story = Head of Gold }} The Man With Eleven Faces is the second episode in first Common Series. Synopsis "It's been a long time, Doctor. I'd thought we'd recollect before we meet again!?" - The Rani The TARDIS has stopped, the Doctor is sporadically reverting to his previous selves, and Amy and Rory are completely confused. All they know is a strange beautiful woman is the key to finding out the truth, and is not all that she seems. Plot In an effort to try an relax after their hectic time with the Forgotten, the Doctor says that they should go on a holiday; and proceeds to proceeds to disappear only to return with a beret. They all agree it looks ridiculous, although the Doctor still says that they should go and watch the execution of Marie Antionette and Loius XII; which doesn't go down well. After revealing he's joking, the Doctor begins to command the TARDIS and suddenly stops; seeing sporadic flashbacks of his previous lives and adventures. When Amy and Rory begin to get confused, he tells them to stop the TARDIS and staggers over to the door, opening it. A massive constellation lies outside, and the Doctor shields his eyes. He closes the door, seemingly back to normal. When he returns to the console Amy and Rory question what happened and why he opened the TARDIS door. The Doctor brushes it off, saying it was just "technical error". Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * The Rani - TBA * The Doctor's Previous Selves - Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant (voice only) Behind the scenes * Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccleston and David Tennant will all provide their voices throughout the episode. It is the second time Paul McGann will appear in the linear Doctor Who universe, after his only appearance in the Doctor Who movie. The Ninth and Tenth Doctors, along with the Eighth, may make physical appearances. *According to Paul McGann, if he and the other later Doctors make physical appearances in the episode, he will be glad the Eighth Doctor can finally be shown to the new generation of audiences, and his story may be elaborated on. *The Rani's actress has yet to be revealed. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background:#0041b7}}" |'The Common Series Project' |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |Divided They Stand • The Man With Eleven Faces • Head of Gold • Why We Fight • Shine of the Skarkish • The Gods of Metal • Tempus Effrego • The Dimension Tablet • The Day The Multiverse Cracked • The Borderland • The Higher Beings • The Last Frontier • The Forgotten Dimension • Specials Dalek Underground • The Dalek's Demise |} Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Rani